


Coming Home

by Rare_Angel



Series: Broken Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pack Feels, Post-Break Up, Stilinski Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Angel/pseuds/Rare_Angel
Summary: Stiles and Derek had a bad break up so Stiles left for New York to see his maternal aunt.





	Coming Home

Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale got in a big fight that cost them their almost six months relationship about six months ago. No one sided with them so everyone is still friends with each other. Well, except Derek and Stiles aren’t friends with other but you knew that.

Anyways, Stiles went to New York to stay with one of his maternal family members’ for the six months. He decided to go back to his town call Beacon Hills so see friends and family (his dad, Melissa McCall, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, and his sister Jess).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The Hot Girl”: Are you really coming home?

Hyperactive Spaz: Yes but don’t tell anyone. Dad, Melissa, Jess, and you are the only ones I want to know.

“The Hot Girl: Why?

Hyperactive Spaz: Because I’m a different person than I was.

Hyperactive Spaz: I grew up.

“The Hot Girl”: Can your favorite know?

Hyperactive Spaz: Isaac? And I don’t have favorites.

“The Hot Girl”: Yes. Yes, you do.

Hyperactive Spaz: Sure, tell him. You keep thinking that. I got to go. Aunt Tasha needs me.

Hyperactive Spaz: I’ll be there tomorrow. My plane leaves here about eight in the morning so I’ll land about eleven tomorrow morning.

“The Hot Girl”: I will. Okay. Tell her hi for me. Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. I have a pack meeting tomorrow morning so I won’t be there to see you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles helped his aunt then started to pack when she walked into his room. “I’m going to miss having you here, Mieczysław.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Aunt Tasha,” Stiles said then the two hugged.

“Are you sure that you're ready to go back?”

“Yeah. I miss my dad, my sister, and friends. I haven't seen them in six months.”

“I know but after whatever happened out here,” Stiles never told his aunt why he decided to come out to New York and stay with her. “I wouldn’t be ready after six months away.”

“I love staying here, Aunt Tasha, I really do but I want to see my Dad and Jess,” Stiles answered. “I got to face it one way or another, I can’t run away from my problems forever.”

“I know, baby.” Aunt Tasha kissed his forehead. “I just want to see you hurt again and I know your dad doesn’t either.”

“He doesn’t,” Stiles said.

“Is he happy with Melissa?” Aunt Tasha said to change the subject, which Stiles was grateful for.

“Yeah, he is. I haven’t seen him this happy since mom. He loves her like he loved mom. Probably not as much because mom was the love of his life but Melissa has been there for the family since Scott and I met in Kindergarten.”

“I’m glad. Noah needs someone like that in his life again. I know he loves Claudia but he needed to find love again.” Aunt Tasha said then sat on the bed that Stiles was using for the past six months. “How about you? How do you feel about Melissa being in your life?”

“She has always been like a second mom to me. She knows that she can’t replace my mom and she isn’t trying too, which I’m glad by but she treats me just like I’m her real son.”

“That is good. I didn’t want to go all the way there to kick some ass.” The two laughed. “I’ll leave you be to pack but dinner will be done in a few minutes.” Aunt Tasha kiss Stiles’ forehead once more then left the room.

An hour later, Aunt Tasha called Stiles down for dinner. When they were sitting at the tables, Aunt Tasha asked Stiles how Jess is doing in Beacon Hills. “As far as I know is that she loves it.” The two continued to talk until then both decided to go to bed.

**The Next Morning**

Aunt Tasha got Stiles up and moving at five o’clock in the morning to have breakfast and then leave for the airport. “I want you to promise me that you’ll call or text me when you land. I don’t want to lose my favorite nephew from my favorite little sister.” When the two got to the airport.

“She was your only little sister.” Stiles pointed out.

“I know but she was and still is my favorite sister.”

“I promise I’ll call,” Stiles promised. The two talked for an hour before Stiles’ gate got called.

“Gate 53 to Sacramento, California now bounding. Gate 53 to Sacramento, California now bounding.”

“That’s me,” Stiles said then got up. Aunt Tasha got up with him and they hugged again for probably the twentieth time that morning.

“I’m so going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too. Thank you for letting me stay.”

“It’s no problem, Mieczysław.” Aunt Tasha said then the two let go and Stiles walked to his gate and got on the plane.

On the plane, Stiles sat by the window and had a little boy and his dad next to him. “Why are you going Sacramento?” The dad asked Stiles has the little boy slept on Stiles’ arm.

“I live an hour or so northeast,” Stiles said. “How about you?”

“I have family out that way.” The dad said. The dad wasn’t much taller than Stiles but had more muscles on him. He looked like a Mexican and a Native American descent and had long, curly hair and dark brown eyes. “I want my son to be around family. His mom just passed away from lung cancer and he’s only eight.”

“I know how he feels. I lost my mom at the age but from a form of dementia.”

“I’m sorry.” The dad said.

“It’s fine. It’s not anyone’s fault.”

“So, why were you in New York?” The dad said changing the subject.

“My mom’s sister lives there so I stayed with her. Something happened back home and I needed some time away.”

“What happened back home, if you don’t mind me asking?” The dad asked.

“A bad fight leading to a bad breakup,” Stiles said. “We just kept fighting and it never stopped so the last time I called it quits.”

“That is what is leading me to Sacramento. My boyfriend wanted me to pick him over my son when Mary passed.”

“And you couldn’t do it?”

“Yeah. Sam is my world. His mom was my best friend in school and we were each other's beard. We had Sam at sixteen after a drunken night at a party. My parents were mad and got madder then I told them that I was gay.”

“Oh. Wow. I don't know how that feels.” Stiles stated. “My dad is very cool with me being gay and Melissa knew.”

“Oh. Wait, who’s Melissa?” The dad said.

“My dad’s girlfriend and my best friend’s mom. She has been in my life even before my mom passed away.”

“Oh wow.” The dad said. “I’m Mike O'Connor.”

“Stiles Stilinski.”

“Stiles Stilinski?”

“Stiles is a nickname. No one except my dad and my mom’s side of my family can say it.”

“What is it?”

“Mieczysław.”

“Mieczysław?” Stiles was surprised that Mike said it perfectly. “How can someone mess that up?”

“Well, I did so I decided to go by Stiles,” Stiles said. “How do you know how to say it?”

“I took Polish in college and high school.” Mike blushed. The little boy moved a little bit.

“He must be tired.”

“He is. He hasn’t slept in a week.” Mike said then sighed.

“I was the same. My dad can’t get me to sleep after my mom died because I just had nightmare after nightmare of the night she died in front of me.”

“The same with him.”

“Just give him time. His eight. That is a young age to lose a parent.” Stiles said. Mike smiled a little.

“Thanks,” Mike said.

“No problem,” Stiles said. “Do you have a phone?”

“Yeah, why?” Mike questioned.

“Can I see it for a minute?” Stiles said then Mike handed Stiles his phone. Stiles out his number in Mike’s phone then texted himself. He hands the phone back to Mike. “I put my number on your phone so you can call or text me whenever you need,” Stiles said.

“Thank you.” Mike smiled. “You know, this is the first time I ever made a friend on a plane.”

“Me too,” Stiles said.

An hour later, Mike and Stiles were still talking. “What is your sister like?”

“My sister is awesome. She is a little overprotective but that is to be expected. She is working with my dad at the police department.”

“Is she dating anyone?”

“Yeah. A lovely girl named Gracie Rose. Gray is also protective of me but I am also like a little brother to her.”

“What do they look like?” Mike asked then Stiles pulled out his phone and showed Mike a picture of two girls. One girl had long wavy brown hair, black-framed glasses over her blue eyes, and looked like she was staring off into the distance. The other was a mix of black and white, she had black curly hair, and golden brown eyes. “The one in the glasses is Jess and the other is her girl, Gray.”

“They are both beautiful ladies.”

“They are,” Stiles said. “She gets her looks from her dad.”

“Wait, she’s doesn’t have the same parents.”

“We have the same mom. Our mom had Jess at seventeen her high school ‘sweetheart’ then had me and my twin brother five years later.”

When the plane land, Mike woke his son and the two and Stiles walked off the plane. “It was nice to meet you, Mike.”

“You too, Stiles,” Mike said. “I hope we can meet up again.”

“How about Saturday night?”

“Saturday is fine.”

“Okay,” Stiles said. “Well, I have to go. My ride must be here.”

“Yeah. Mine too.” Mike said then walked away with his son. Stiles walked outside and saw Melissa’s SUV right outside. “Hey, Melissa.”

“Hey, Stiles. Your dad and Jess are sorry for not being right. They got called on a case and Scott and Isaac are at a meeting.”

“I knew Scott and Isaac were at a meeting. Scott told me last night.” Stiles said then got into the car after he put his stuff in the back. “Crap. I need to text Aunt Tasha.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mieczysław: Hey. I landed. Melissa picked me up.

Aunt T: That’s good. Thanks for keeping your promise.

Mieczysław: I would never break a promise.

Aunt T: Your dad would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, how was New York?”

“New York. I loved it but I’m happy to be coming home.”

“We are happy you are coming home,” Melissa said.


End file.
